goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Gelman misbehaves at a fancy restaurant and gets grounded
''Gelman Misbehaves at a Fancy Restaurant and Gets Grounded ''is a Gelman gets grounded video by Sarah West. Plot Gelman hates eating salmon, mixed vegetables, and brown rice, while Antoine is eating his crepes. He wants to eat Doritos, chicken nuggets, and Oreo cookies, but his mom said no. Because they're eating at a fancy restaurant. Gelman yells "I want Cap'n Crunch, Cocoa Puffs, and Lucky Charms" eight times. His dad said he can either eat what's placed in front of him, or leave with nothing at all. But then, Gelman yells "FOODFIGHT". And everyone else starts a food fight at the fancy restaurant. Gelman's mom said that they're going home and Gelman will not get anything. Gelman is banned from going anywhere out in public until he learns how to behave and learn to eat what's place in front of him. Transcript Antoine: I really enjoy the crepes that the fancy restaurant made for me. Gelman: No. I'm not eating this stupid fishy dinner. Gelman's dad: Too bad Gelman, you're eating what's placed in front of you at this fancy restaurant. So eat your dinner right now. Gelman: No. I want to eat some Cap'n Crunch, Cocoa Puffs, and Lucky Charms cereals. Gelman's mom: Gelman, we're not eating any cereals high in sugar. You're eating what's put on your plate at this fancy restaurant. it's salmon, mixed vegetables like broccoli, green beans, carrots, and yellow peppers, and brown rice. The meal we ordered is very good for you, so your body can grow big and strong. We want you to eat more healthy foods, so they prevent you from getting sick and other health problems. Antoine: Yes, and sugary cereals can really get you into alot of health problems. Gelman: (Shouty Guy's voice) I WANT CAP'N CRUNCH, COCOA PUFFS, AND LUCKY CHARMS CEREAL! (8 times) Gelman's dad: Gelman, stop it right now. Be lucky we're going out to eat. We can make you go home to bed early without any dinner or dessert. Antoine: Just eat whatever you have in the plate, or you can go straight to bed. Gelman: SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT! Gelman's mom: Young man, you don't ever raise your voice out in public like that. It's either eating your salmon, mixed vegetables, and brown rice. Or we will leave with nothing and you will have nothing at all. Gelman: That's it! It's time for a FOOD FIGHT! (Gelman throws his dinner at someone, and the other customers throw their dinners at his family) Gelman's dad (Shouty Guy's Voice): For Pete's sake, Gelman! What is wrong with you, how dare you start a food fight at a fancy restaurant? That's it, we're not taking you anywhere else ever again. We're going home this instant. Gelman's mom: Gelman, we can't believe you misbehaved at a fancy restaurant. And now, kids under 18 are banned from going to that restaurant thanks to you. That's it, you're grounded until September. Gelman's dad: And this means no TV, no video games, no movies, no computer, no toys, no fun, no junk food, no music, no friends, and especially, NO MORE GOING TO ANYMORE PLACES OF ANY KIND FOR YOU, YOUNG MAN! until you can behave and learn to eat what's placed in front of you, now go to your room and go to bed, and you're not coming out until it's time for breakfast. And we're also not buying you anymore Little Debbie snacks either. Gelman: (Larry the Cucumber's no soundclip) CAST Joey as Gelman Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum Paul as Antoine D Coolette Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff